wault100fandomcom-20200213-history
Centaur
Centaurs are misshapen, mutated creatures. They are a by-product of the Forced Evolutionary Virus, and some of them were created by the Master by tossing a varied mix of humans, dogs and other animals into an FEV vat and seeing what came out the other end. As a result, they can differ quite a lot from one another. The Centaurs are not only created by the FEV, they also seem to live in a heavily irradiated environment. Variations West Coast In the Core Region, centaurs are created by the Master and frequently travel in packs with floaters. They encompassed a large bulk of the Master's armies and are commonly found with the nightkin and other remnants of the Master's army who roam Northern California. Capital Wasteland The Centaurs encountered in the Capital Wasteland are physically different from the Centaurs from the Core Region, trading the dog-like head for a human one and the feelers on the back for 3 long, tentacle like tongues. Like their western counterparts, they are created by FEV along with the Super Mutants, so their birthplace is Vault 87. Unlike its core region "cousins", the Capital Wasteland Centaur uses a ranged attack: a high-arcing, slow-moving projectile that can carry lethal doses of radiation. Oddly enough, it is capable of igniting lingering gas vapors as well, indicating some kind of pyrophoric quality. Centaurs are known to accompany Super Mutants as "guard dogs", so if you see one, expect super mutants ahead. Combat statistics ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 ''Fallout 3'' Centaurs can pose a moderate danger to low level players but they move slowly. They have long, tentacle-like tongues which can be targeted in V.A.T.S. making them easier to deal with. Usually they don't carry anything on them, although occasionally they sometimes carry chems like Jet or a small amount of caps. When meeting one in the Capital Wasteland it will spit radioactive balls at you, which can hit you succesfully from medium to very long ranges. The damage done by the spit is relatively low, but can increase your rads rather quickly. Thankfully the spit is slow moving and can be dodged with relative ease. When up close, the Centaur whips its tongue at you (as a mean of melee attack). Luckily, the Centaur's melee attack is rather delayed and a quick melee will often hit it. However, Centaurs are rarely found wandering around alone and serve as indication that Super Mutants may be nearby. Notes Given their origins as a collection of various creatures, is likely that there should be a high variation in the composition and appearance of both Capital Wasteland and Core Region centaurs. However they are represented by one type of model, presumably for the budget reasons and time contraints. Of course, there is the possibility that the FEV mutates organisms in certain ways, and this could be accounted by the uniform appearance and demeanor of the Super Mutants. An easy way to kill centaurs are to let them chase you into a river, and swim into the deep parts of the water. Centaurs cannot float, so the centaurs will drown to death. The Centaurs are one of the most disgusting beasts encountered in the Capital Wasteland Region, and due to their stealthiness (a walking Centaur sounds similar to the thumping sound a wounded player will hear), melee based attacks and high Perception, the Centaurs are likely to cause unintended "jumpy" moments, as when they spot a careless player in sneak mode and manage to attack said player from behind. Easily scared players should equip a good weapon and keep their heads cold when passing through places as Vault 87, Chryslus Building, Our Lady of Hope Hospital and Georgetown, which are certain to contain these mutated monsters. It may be preferable to take out a Centaur with a close-quarter weapon (such as a Combat Shotgun or The Terrible Shotgun) or a strong melee weapon, like the Shishkebab or Sledgehammer. Their tongue-based melee attack is much more predictable (and dodge-able) than their radiation spit attack, which they will not use when they are close. Appearances Centaurs appear in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout 3.